Happily Ever After: 2
by vampirewings6
Summary: Read Happily Ever After 1st! But this is basically about Max and Fang's life after they get married. Oneshot. Mild Faxness. But a good fluffyhappymakes you feel like hugging something then ripping it apartstory. Please enjoy and review!


_Author's Note:_

_OK, this is kind of a oneshot sequel thing. My oneshot is still only a oneshot, but I wanted to add to it. So read the oneshot first!! This will probably be a oneshot, too. It's basically about Max and Fang after they have kids; kind of a flash through the years. But please review and tell me what you think!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. :(_

_Happily Ever After: 2_

_Chapter One_

Fang and I had settled down in New York when we found out. The rest of the Flock had bought houses and fell in love or gotten adopted and left us. But you're probably wondering what we had found out, right? Well, 12 months ago, Fang and I were just a newly-happy-married couple, fooling around in the back of the cave where we had been married that morning. A week later, I found out I was pregnant. Nine months later, Alex Ride _and_ Jonathon Ride were born. Crazy, right? I bet you never saw the unstoppable Maximum Ride settling down with her _husband_ and then having _twins_. I know, it's hard for me to believe sometimes too. But here I sat, with 3 month-old Alex in my lap and Jonathon in Fang's. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes-obviously inherited from me-and I smiled.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Fang asked me, leaning up against my shoulder.

"Incredibly." I answered, looking over at him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I inquired.

"For giving me them." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do it _all_ by myself..." I replied. He laughed and kissed me. I wished I could freeze that moment and keep it in my pocket forever.

_2 YEARS LATER:_

I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face as I kneeled on the floor, cleaning up the mess that Jonathon had made with cookie dough; smearing it into the tile floor. Alex and Jonathon were running and screaming around the island in the microscopic kitchen that didn't even look like it could hold an island. Where was Fang? He was supposed to be home from work an hour ago. I knew I shouldn't worry though, Itex was over. I destroyed it myself. I heard crying and looked up from the mess. Alex was sitting on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" she wailed. I rolled my eyes and went over to her.

"What is it, Alex?" I picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Jonathon bit me." she held out her arm where little teeth marks indented her skin. I frowned and looked around the small apartment for Jonathon.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"He's...hiding behind the the couch." she said in her cute two-year-old voice. I smiled and took her off the counter. Then the door opened and Fang walked in. Jonathon and Alex seemed to forget about the biting incident and ran over to him, screaming,

"Daddy!" I smiled and walked over. They were so cute.

_12 YEARS LATER:_

14-year-old Alex ran inside after school, and up the stairs of our new-three-years-ago two story house in the suburbs of New York.

"Alex!" I yelled after her, trying to catch her before she slammed the door to her room and blasted the music. To my pleasure, her dyed-black head popped out from around the corner.

"What, Mom?" she asked, frustrated.

"How was school?" I asked, just wanting to talk to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, about to leave, when I said,

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" She stopped and turned around. "What's his name? Come sit down." I motioned her. I could she the hesitation in her heavely eye-lined eyes.

"Um..." she started. "How did you find out about...Jake?" I continued scrubbing the pan in my hands. I felt so old.

"I have my sources." I said mysteriously.

"Mom!" she screamed, stamping her foot and running up the stairs,

"You ARE RUINING MY LIFE!" I chuckled darkly. I had actually no idea she had a boyfriend, just testing my manipulative skills.

_7 YEARS LATER:_

I watched Alex and Jonathon get there college diplomas and felt a tear slip down my face. They had grown up so fast. I mean, they had both gone to Brown on scholarship's and graduated. Quite an accomplishment in my eyes. Fang squeezed my hand and I squeezed his. Alex's boyfriend, Andrew, from Providence sat in the front row and ran to hug her when the ceremony was over. Fang and I slowly walked over to them and I put my arm around Jonathon's broad shoulder.

"Congratulation's, sweetie." I said to him as Alex and Andrew hugged some more. They were a very touchy-feely couple. Alex had gotten over her goth faze when she broke up with Jake and now was on to classic and sophisticated, which kind of scared me at times. She was the prep, Jonathon was the athlete. After this, he was going to play major league baseball for the Red Sox. Alex was thinking of becoming a neuro-surgeon. Very accomplished children I had. Then Alex came over and hugged me, saying:

"Mom, I'm going with Andrew for dinner. I'll see you guys later!" She bounded away with him to his old Honda in the parking lot. Jonathon had somehow disappeared and gone over to his friends. I waved when he looked over and motioned we were leaving. He nodded. I would remember this day forever.

_1 YEAR LATER:_

I stood in the back of the church, fixing Alex's veil. Andrew had proposed the night of graduation. She smiled at me and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I quickly blinked them back. Fang linked his arm through hers and they started to walk down the aisle.

Just when Andrew was about to slip the ring on Alex's finger, a shot rang through the church. I whirled around from my seat in the front and saw a man in a ski mask running out of the church. I turned back to the front and saw Jonathon laying limp on the floor, a bullet hole through his chest. I screamed and ran over to his body. Fang came over and grabbed me. I thrashed against his hold while I watched Iggy (who had come down with his wife from Maine) survey his wounds. I started sobbing and Fang held me close, trying to keep me from escaping. I screamed as I realized that I had just lost both of my children in one day.

_Author's Note:_

_Did you like it? I don't think I'll continue on this, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!! _


End file.
